


Dripping Wet

by NanakiBH



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Tsukikane Week, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wet Clothing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were too many things he wanted now. It was getting too difficult to prioritize one desire over another. One thing surely hadn't changed, though. Kaneki belonged to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tsukikane Week day 4; Suit. It started with a focus on the suit but then it somehow ended up here.

This was unusual.

Kaneki never stayed out this late. Even when he was brooding, he was more likely to lock himself in his own room than leave the house and wander. When Tsukiyama arrived at the house shared by Kaneki and his group, he was surprised to find that he wasn't there with them. None of them seemed to know where he had gone either, but didn't show a lot of concern until the minutes began to accumulate. By the time it became late evening, Hinami appeared to be extremely worried about his whereabouts, while Banjou and the trio attempted to rationalize his actions for her. However, by the time that night fell and they still hadn't seen him, everyone was starting to get worried.

They couldn't force themselves to stay awake and wait for him, though. As much as she tried to wait, Hinami couldn't keep her eyes open and she kept slowly leaning on the couch until she was laying down on it completely. At the point that she fell asleep, Banjou picked her up and took her to her room. The other three had already long since retired by that point.

Once it was just him and Banjou left, Banjou told him that he should leave, but Tsukiyama refused. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, he was sure that Kaneki would be able to handle himself, but there was a part of him that continued to worry for some reason. He didn't like the thought that he might've accidentally gotten caught up in something bad, but he couldn't shake it from his head once the thought was there. An investigator might have been silently tailing him and formed an ambush on him. He couldn't envision him getting surrounded and taken down by any other ghouls, at least. Kaneki was stronger than the average ghoul, so he shouldn't have run into any problems.

But still. It made him want to go out and look for him. He couldn't stand the thought that his perfect meal might have been lost to someone else. Just thinking about it made his chest burn and made his vision turn white with rage. If something happened to him... If someone else dared to lay a hand on him before he had seized his opportunity to eat him, then he would find them and he would do more than just kill them. He would turn their life into a living hell. Even then, that wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. There was nothing that could replace him. If he lost him, then, as far as he was concerned, he would have nothing.

Kaneki Ken was his purpose now. He couldn't lose him.

But he couldn't tell any of that to Banjou. He couldn't tell him about how conflicted he felt, about how he wanted to go out and search for him, about his fear that he wouldn't find him. His sense of smell was strong, but he doubted that he could track him from one ward to another or to wherever he happened to have gone.

When it began to rain, he knew that he needed to stay there. Although he hoped that Kaneki had an umbrella with him, the odds were low, so he wanted to be there to help him if he returned. That aside, he didn't want to go all the way back home when it was raining so hard, and even Banjou finally seemed to give him some sympathy.

As long as he didn't try anything 'funny', he was allowed to stay in the living room. That was Banjou's only condition. He didn't mention anything about whether he should wake him if Kaneki returned, and Tsukiyama didn't bother to ask. If he came back, there wasn't a need for the others to know. He didn't want them to get involved.

So he waited.

He took a seat on the couch in the same spot where Hinami had been sitting. Now that the TV was off and everyone else was asleep, the house felt extremely quiet. After spending so many years with himself as his only friend, he was used to being alone, but the silence still bothered him. Even if he was the one paying for them to living in this house, a part of him still thought it was kind of Banjou to allow him to stay there. Even still, he didn't feel welcomed. Banjou had only allowed it because he didn't want to feel guilty about sending him out in the rain. He was here because he had no other choice.

He couldn't turn the TV back on unless he wanted to watch it with the sound off and he didn't see any books in the living room to read. There was a newspaper on the table, but the front page said something about ghouls and he didn't feel like reading what humans had to say about them. Kaneki probably had books in his bedroom, but... Now didn't feel like an appropriate time to look through his things.

The silence was unnerving him more, making him become even more concerned. He started to consider taking a nap, at least giving his eyes a rest so he could sleep his way through some of the wait, but he knew that the anxious feeling he had would keep him from getting any truly restful sleep.

Against his will, his eyes began to close. With his gaze fixed on the door, his vision began to fade in and out until he unknowingly slipped into darkness. By the time his eyes opened next, he couldn't tell how long he had been asleep for, but he was glad that he awoke.

As he expected, his worries kept him from feeling like he was completely asleep, so he was woken easily by the sound of the door. The one he had been waiting for slowly slid into the house, a black shadow in the dark of the house. He closed the door behind himself, turning the handle so that the lock wouldn't make a loud sound when it clicked into place.

Tsukiyama stood up, hoping that he could present himself without startling him, but didn't know what to say when he saw the way that Kaneki looked. Because of the rain, he should have expected as much, but Kaneki looked like he was drenched from head to toe. He was wearing the battle suit he had made for him, covered by his usual hooded shirt and shorts. Even his shoes were wet, making a quiet squishing noise as he came away from the door. It looked like he'd taken a careless dive into the river.

“Kane-”

He didn't even get to finish his name, so taken aback by the look on Kaneki's face. His eyes looked a little glassy, his face flushed, his lips a glistening strawberry pink. His hair clung to his face and water dripped from the ends, making little pitter-patter noises on the floor each time a droplet fell. His shirt and shorts were so heavy with rain that they looked like they might fall right off of him unless he did something to hold them up. There was something surprising about his expression, too. The way that he looked at him said that he hadn't expected him to be there, yet, for some reason, Tsukiyama felt like it told him that he was glad to see him.

“Tsukiyama-san...”

Before he did anything else, he needed to get some towels to help him dry off and get him out of those wet clothes, but he just stood there, unable to do anything, completely arrested by the look in Kaneki's eyes. The atmosphere was so unusual that he felt like something had to be wrong, but Kaneki didn't appear to be hurt and he didn't look like someone who needed to escape the house.

That was just the thing, though. He wasn't used to this. Kaneki never looked at him that kindly unless he had his own reason for it. Kaneki had borrowed the smiles that he used to deceive him, but this one... It looked real – so real that it made him feel worried.

A smile like that couldn't be meant for him.

“You're soaked,” he said, fighting his way past his own insecure feelings. “We should get you out of those clothes.”

Kaneki looked aside, an expression that was hard to read crossing his face. “Yeah... You're right. I guess we should, huh?”

That was odd. Was he really going to let him help?

Stepping around the table in the middle of the living room he went to where Kaneki stood near the door and tried to have a better look at him. There wasn't much light where they were standing, but he could tell that he was definitely the same Kaneki. He was the same, yet it was like he'd been possessed by something. There was an unusual aura around him. It was familiar, but Tsukiyama couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“Are you going to take your shoes off?” he asked. Before they got anywhere, he had to realize that he couldn't walk into the house wearing those dirty, wet things.

Kaneki looked down like he'd only just realized that they were even on his feet. “Oh,” he mumbled, then pressed his heels together to slide out of them.

“Are you okay, Kaneki-kun? You don't... really seem like yourself right now. Did you catch a cold from walking in the rain? It's really chilly out there right now, you must be so cold.”

“I'm okay,” he said, shaking his head a bit like he was trying to clear it. “Really, I'm fine. I'm not even cold right now. I feel kind of hot. When it started raining, I was glad cuz it was getting irritating.”

That definitely didn't sound right. Something had to be wrong. Worried that he might have a fever, Tsukiyama lifted a hand and placed it against Kaneki's forehead. Though it felt warm, it didn't seem hot enough for it to be a fever, but there was still something strange. Kaneki leaned into his touch. Looking like he enjoyed the feeling of his hand against his skin, Kaneki closed his eyes and tiredly nudged his forehead against his palm with a soft sigh.

“Come on,” he said, lowering his hand to hold Kaneki's shoulder. “You can't stand around like this.”

Like that, he guided the dazed Kaneki into the hallway and made him wait as he retrieved a couple towels from the bathroom closet. With those in hand, he helped him up the stairs to his room and opened the door for him. Once inside, he turned on the lights and set the towels down on the bed. Meanwhile, Kaneki just stood there in the middle of the room, looking anxious about something.

“Are you alright?” Tsukiyama asked him. Now that they were under the light, he could clearly see how red Kaneki's face looked. It wasn't from simple embarrassment or anything like that, but he'd already determined that he wasn't sick, so he didn't know what it could be. The cold air outside could've made his nose and ears look red, but not like this.

“I said I'm fine, didn't I?” Kaneki asked. It sounded like he was genuinely asking. He put a hand to his face and shook his head again. “No, I... Did I...? I don't know. I don't know what it is, but I haven't been able to think clearly all day. My thoughts are doing whatever they want and I just feel so hot. I had to get out because I couldn't take it anymore. It's winter, but the air outside felt so nice that it made me want to take my clothes off.”

It was no wonder the others didn't know why he left. His reason for leaving sounded odd. Even Kaneki seemed to understand what made it strange, but he didn't know why he felt that way.

Tsukiyama had the feeling that he knew what it was now. Under normal circumstances, if Kaneki were any other man, he wouldn't have had a basis for the thought that he had, but he was starting to believe that he was right...

“Here,” he said, approaching him slowly. He reached out to him to help him take off his shirt and Kaneki obeyed, lifting his arms for him so he could pull the wet garment over his head. There was no ideal place for him to put it at the moment, so he stepped to the side and loosely folded it on top of the desk near his bed. When he turned around to return to him, he stopped, caught off guard by the sight of him.

He already appreciated his own handiwork, proud of the way that the suit followed Kaneki's modestly muscular curves, but the rain did something to make it look even more appealing. The wet sheen of the rain made the surface of the black suit glisten. Through the holes that exposed his shoulders and back, Kaneki's skin looked damp and touchable. He may have been hot on the inside, but the rest of his body was responding to the cold, his nipples hardened into little peaks that showed through the thin material.

“What were you doing out there that whole time?” he asked, suddenly curious.

Kaneki rubbed at the back of his neck. “I felt really hungry. More than usual. I wasn't feeling comfortable and I didn't know what was wrong with me, so I didn't want to drag anyone with me. I wasn't sure how much I was going to eat, either, so I didn't want anyone to see me while I was like that.”

“What about your mask? You didn't leave without it, did you?”

He shook his head. “No- No, it's fine. I had it. I think I dropped it by the door when I came in. I don't think anyone saw me anyway, but I'm not feeling very aware of what's around me right now. It's like I can only focus on myself and my own body.”

“Did you have enough to eat?” Tsukiyama asked, coming closer.

“Yeah,” Kaneki sighed, putting a hand over his stomach. “I'm really full. It feels nice. Normally, I can't eat without worrying, but it was like a cathartic experience this time. I just kept eating and eating until I felt full and I didn't worry about it at all.”

The satisfied expression he had on his face when he said that reminded Tsukiyama too much of someone he used to know. He didn't like that. It felt like one more thing to confirm his suspicion.

When he placed his hands on Kaneki's hips, ready to help him remove his shorts, Kaneki put his hands on top of his and looked aside again.

“You see... Tsukiyama-san...”

He didn't need him to say it. He knew where that heat was coming from now. Leaning in, he took a breath of his scent and whispered in his ear. “Those ghouls you ate... Did they seem like they were interested in you, Kaneki-kun?”

Kaneki grinned, the innocent look on his face disappearing. “Why? Are you jealous? I think I do recall them trying to hit on me. They even fought with each other over me a little. I was kind of flattered by the attention. It made them taste even better.”

Tsukiyama growled, jealousy brewing. “You didn't let them touch you, did you?”

“Of course not. To be honest, I think I know why I feel like this, but trust me, I wouldn't let some random scum put their hands on me.”

“Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask whether you would accept me?”

Kaneki looked at him – really looked into his eyes for a few tense moments. The haze seemed to have disappeared for those seconds and he looked at him clearly, seeing into him. “Perhaps. If I need someone to help me through this, you at least seem to be knowledgeable. And you're strong. You're an animal, but you're a smart one. I'll give you that.”

He always suspected that Kaneki respected him on some level. It was nice to actually hear it from his own mouth. Even if he used rough words to express it, it made Tsukiyama feel like he wasn't completely unwanted.

“Allow me to help,” he purred, leaning in to nose Kaneki's cheek. “This is a job for me. Even if you refuse me, I won't let anyone else touch you.”

On any other day, Kaneki would have punished him for saying something like that, but he looked like he was really considering it. He placed a hand against Tsukiyama's chest and moved closer, inclining his head to take a breath of his scent. Tsukiyama knew that Kaneki's sense of smell wasn't that strong, but the current state he was in must have enhanced it slightly. He sighed like he'd smelled something nice and closed his eyes.

“I won't let you go too far,” he said.

He was allowing him. Kaneki, bathed in the light, early fragrance of fertility, was going to let him...

It didn't matter what they did for now. This was only the beginning. In a day or two, Kaneki was going to be begging him for more. The fact that he was going to let him touch him now was a very reassuring sign. When the heat became too much for him to bear, it meant that he was going to be the first person he would choose, and Tsukiyama would be willing to give him whatever he wanted.

He didn't know enough about what that doctor had done to Kaneki to know whether anything might result if they coupled, but that didn't stop him from imagining him with a healthy, round stomach. The heat within him was already making him smell more appetizing. The stronger the heat got, the worse it was going to become. It was going to be even more difficult for him to control himself around him. He couldn't even imagine what Kaneki's scent would become if he made him pregnant.

No matter how unrealistic the thought, it made Tsukiyama's heart pound.

Kaneki didn't stop him this time when he put his hands on his hips to remove his shorts. After he pushed them down, Kaneki stepped out of them and Tsukiyama took them and put them with his shirt. He was anxious to see where this was heading, but it was still important to be neat and thorough.

Kaneki's form was really something to behold. Looking at him now, he felt even more proud of the work he had done on his suit. Unfortunately, it wasn't designed to be waterproof, so every inch of the suit clung to his body like a second skin. That just made it look erotic, though. The top half was good enough to start with, but as his eyes traveled lower, he felt positively lewd for even looking at the way it outlined Kaneki's hardening cock.

“I feel bad for staring for so long... You must be getting cold by now, aren't you?” he asked.

Shrugging, Kaneki brought his hands to his chest and lightly ran his fingers over the wet material. “I still feel really hot inside, so I don't mind. I guess that it can't be good for me to keep this on for too long, though. That's too bad. It really does look crazy right now, doesn't it? Usually, that's why I wear the shorts. You made this thing look too embarrassing.”

“Érotique,” Tsukiyama corrected. “I wanted to spotlight what an incredible body you have. Can you blame me? It's also highly functional. You're just weighing yourself down with those extra garments. That shirt gets in the way of your kagune.”

“It's easy to push it up or take it off,” Kaneki muttered defensively. It was pretty cute. Tsukiyama knew how much it embarrassed him to wear the tight suit he made for him, but that was just one of the things he loved about it.

He could've stood there and looked at him in the wet suit forever, but he didn't want to give him a cold. If he were truly entering heat, then Kaneki's week was about to get very difficult, so he didn't want to make things any worse for him.

Though he could already feel himself losing control to Kaneki's scent, it was still too soon for him to make a major move. His heat hadn't settled in yet. It seemed like it would be easy to get Kaneki on the bed and have his way with him already, but he felt that it would be worth waiting a little longer, to ease him into things. In the morning, he was probably going to be ripe and ready for him.

Circling around him, he placed his hands back on Kaneki's hips and slid his hands up higher, feeling the warmth of his body through the cold, wet material of the suit. Kaneki didn't try to pull away, didn't even flinch when he leaned in and brushed his lips over his neck. This wasn't something new for them, but he was always careful to stay within the boundaries that Kaneki set. He wasn't allowed to touch him unless Kaneki expressly asked for it. He wasn't saying anything at the moment, though, so Tsukiyama's heart pounded harder with every adventurous touch he laid upon him.

First massaging his hands over Kaneki's shoulders, his fingers eventually came to settle on the zipper at his neck. By then, Kaneki was leaning against him, getting the front of Tsukiyama's shirt wet, making him shiver. They had the heat running, but there was still a slight chill in the room that made the heat from Kaneki's body really stand out. As he drew the zipper slowly down from his neck, Kaneki moved his hips, grinding himself back against him. Tsukiyama wasn't going to try to hide his own arousal, but he was going to try to keep himself from getting carried away. This wasn't about him right now. He only wanted to please Kaneki.

Please him...

He couldn't rightly remember when it turned into that, when he started to feel more concerned about making him happy than with eating him. He told himself that it was all for the purpose of eating him, but now he wasn't so sure. The second he smelled the heat on him, he hadn't stopped to question how much he wanted to have him. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to hoard him and keep him all to himself. It even made him jealous when Kaneki admitted that there were other ghouls who looked at him. 

It was just his heat making him this way. It wasn't strong enough for him to be unable to ignore it, but...

“Tsukiyama-san...” Kaneki's voice surprised him. He hadn't even realized that he had stopped what he was doing. His fingers were still grasping the zipper at the front of his suit, but it had only been drawn halfway down, just above his navel, exposing the warm skin of his chest. “You know what to do, don't you?”

Instinctively, yes, but he wasn't going to go that far yet.

Was he seriously asking him to take it that far...?

If he said things like that, he was just going to make him lose control. But if he was giving him permission already, then that meant that he could do whatever he wanted with him... But if he took it that far now, he might miss his chance to get him pregnant. He needed to save himself for when his heat was at its peak.

He cleared his throat. “Of course. I'll do my best to satisfy you. Now, allow me to help you out of this wet thing.”

As he pulled the zipper down the rest of the way, he slid his other hand inside to grope his chest, stroking his palm over his nipples, red and hard from rubbing against the wet fabric. Kaneki moaned; a sweet sound. He had tried to hold it back, his brows pinched together, but he was softening, becoming more tender and submissive as the heat manifested. Rolling his head back, Kaneki looked up at him with his eyes half-lidded, the corners moist, his lips still flushed an appealing pink that begged him to kiss him.

Tsukiyama obliged, kissing him deeply as he pulled the zipper down the rest of the way. He wasn't used to seeing Kaneki acting this sweetly. It felt sort of strange, in a way, but he loved it. He loved this side of him that he rarely had a chance to see. Though he knew that it might just be because of the heat, he hoped that this was the way that Kaneki truly felt about him; willing to trust him, gazing at him like a precious person, like someone he needed.

Kaneki seemed reluctant to let him leave his lips, so he kept their lips together for a little longer, sliding his hands down to curl around his hips and stroke below the waistline of the suit as he enjoyed the taste of his mouth. As he distracted Kaneki with his tongue, he slowly moved his hands back up his body, smiling into the kiss as he felt him shiver against him, and moved them to his shoulders. Kaneki lowered his arms for him and let him roll the suit off his shoulder, helped him pull off the sleeves, then finally managed to tear himself away from the kiss so that he could step out of the rest of the suit.

“Get on with it. I don't like feeling like this,” Kaneki said. He was trying to keep Tsukiyama from seeing his face, but he could tell the way he must have looked just by hearing the tone in his voice. He sounded like he needed him more than Tsukiyama had ever heard.

“First of all...” Tsukiyama began, picking up the suit from the floor. Folding it up neatly, he placed it with Kaneki's other things, then picked up one of the towels from the bed and sat down with it, opening it for him. “You're still wet. You can't get into bed like that. Venez ici.”

With a light scowl, Kaneki came to him and stepped into the towel that he held out for him. Wrapping it around him, Tsukiyama gently pulled him down onto the bed with him, arranging him so that he had Kaneki sitting across his lap. Determined to maintain some of his dignity, Kaneki wrestled the towel from him and took care of himself. While he did that, though, Tsukiyama grabbed the extra towel he brought with him and used that one to dry his hair.

“This is embarrassing,” Kaneki muttered, cheeks pink.

“Do you really think so?” Tsukiyama asked. “I think I like taking care of you. I know – it's unexpected. You probably don't even believe me, but I think I could get used to this. You smell so good right now. I don't know if it's because of the rain or because you're entering heat soon, or...”

“So that is what it is...” Kaneki tightened his hands in the towel and looked to the floor, his eyebrows twisting with a complicated feeling. “I could tell I was acting differently for some reason. My mood keeps changing. I was so hungry earlier. I feel like I'm on fire. It's all some kind of biological joke my body is playing on me now, isn't it? Is it because of Rise's parts? What the hell is wrong with me?”

Tsukiyama sighed sympathetically and set the towel aside, satisfied enough with his work for the moment. “Yes, the alterations to your body are probably to blame. Normally, this isn't something that men experience, but I'm certain of what I smell. My nose never lies.”

“What's going to happen?”

He sounded so uncertain – even a little afraid. It was unbelievably dolce. He wanted to gather him up in his arms and hold him. The feelings he was inspiring in him were so shocking that Tsukiyama didn't even know what to think of himself anymore.

“I'll take care of it. I'll do whatever you want me to do to help you through it. It might be difficult to keep it a secret from the others, but you can rest assured that I won't say a word.”

It seemed that his promise must have assured him at least a little. Either that or the heat was forcing him to make a decision quickly. It was probably a little bit of both. Chewing nervously on one of his black nails, Kaneki stood up from his lap and dropped the towel on the floor. He glanced at him, then glanced at the bed, thinking loudly with his expressions.

With a knowing smile, Tsukiyama got up and gestured to the bed. “Lay down. I'll take things from here.”

Kaneki stared at him cautiously, but relented after a moment of heated mental debate. He laid down on his bed, resting his head against the pillow, but he continue to chew on his nails as he looked at him. “Whatever you do, you better not try to do anything you're going to regret, you got it? You're right – I'm trusting you here, but I'm not a hundred percent comfortable with it. I know what kind of crazy you are.”

“Crazy about you, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama sang. “That 'craziness' is just my way of showing how dedicated I am to you.”

“And how much you want to eat me.”

Yes, that was true too, but it was more than that now. It wasn't that simple anymore, especially now that heat was involved. He wished that Kaneki could see beyond his past mistakes and realize that he was trying to make him trust him. Even when he began his quest to regain his trust, he was doing it with impure intentions, but things were different now. Honestly, it could have been the heat making him think differently, but he truly wanted Kaneki to trust him. He didn't want to break that trust.

Tsukiyama just wished that he could trust himself not to break it.

It wasn't his fault that Kaneki smelled so good...

“Stop making that face,” Kaneki mumbled, taking his fingers away from his mouth. “You're making me feel guilty and I don't even know why. I didn't do anything.”

Now Tsukiyama was very curious to know what sort of face he must have been making to make him say something like that. Kaneki looked so cute as he tried to avoid his eyes.

Tsukiyama got on the bed and knelt between Kaneki's legs. Placing his hands beneath his knees, he pushed them up to give himself more room to come in close. Kaneki was surprisingly permissive, allowing him to move his limbs around freely like a doll. He tried to act stubborn before, but now he was looking at him expectantly, waiting to see what he was going to do, probably still feeling apprehensive to let him have so much freedom. Tsukiyama was grateful, but he had no intention of hurting him.

What he planned to do was probably unwise. He was going to be throwing himself right in front of temptation, but he knew what he wanted to do. This was going to be the best way to satisfy him without exerting himself at the same time. And it would be like a little treat to tide him over in the meantime. By the time they woke up, he was almost positive that Kaneki's body would be drenched in the scent of heat, so he had something to look forward to as well.

Looking down at Kaneki's body, he feared that he wasn't going to be able to do this. This was a dangerous line he was about to cross. If Kaneki looked at him now, he would surely know what he wanted to do, but he wasn't saying anything about it. Instead, he just shifted around some more, wiggling his hips like he just couldn't get comfortable on the bed or like he was trying to entice him.

Well, even if he hadn't intended for that, it was working brilliantly. Tsukiyama cursed his own cock for how stupidly hard it decided to become. He wasn't going to do anything about it until the morning, so he was going to have to live with it and suffer.

Tentatively, he reached out and touched Kaneki's belly. It was just a light touch, but it made Kaneki squirm, letting out a sweet sound that Tsukiyama would have never expected to hear from that mouth. Kaneki covered his face, but there was no saving him now. Once it had been heard, there was no way for him to take it back. Feeling motivated, Tsukiyama touched him some more, letting his hands roam over his skin, discovering how sensitive his body was becoming. Kaneki seemed to react positively to just about every touch, sighing and rocking his hips, fruitlessly searching for something that he wasn't able to obtain on his own.

“Stop playing,” he said, balling his hands in the sheets. He moved one of his legs and locked it around Tsukiyama's waist, using it to drag him in closer to him. “Just do it already. I know what you want to do. As long as you don't give in to your tendencies, I'll allow it.”

He didn't have to play coy now. He knew what tendencies Kaneki was talking about.

It wouldn't do to keep the man waiting, though.

He repositioned himself, laying down on the bed between his legs, keeping his hands resting reassuringly on Kaneki's hips. Before he went any farther, he looked up at him one more time and waiting for him to meet his eyes, then held them as he leaned in and dragged his tongue over the head of his cock. That much was just a warning shot. He wanted Kaneki to know what he was in for before he went there. Kaneki didn't look like he had any words for him, but the look on his face certainly said enough. His eyes were half-closed, but he was still trying to hold his gaze, looking at him with what was clearly a face that begged for more.

Opening his mouth wide, trying to shield his teeth, Tsukiyama took him all the way into his mouth in one go. He wasn't especially big, but he was a decent size, so his cock still nudged against the back of his throat. Tsukiyama knew to be prepared for that, though. It was going to take a lot more than that to make him gag. Ghouls who were used to coughing up the human food they forced themselves to eat to maintain appearances had a certain special ability. As he slowly began to work his lips around him, taking him all the way to the back of his throat again, he wondered to himself whether Kaneki had much experience with that yet.

Now that he started thinking about that, he felt like there were a lot of things he still didn't know about Kaneki; things that he wanted to learn. This seemed like as good of a place to start as any. He was still astounded that Kaneki had even allowed him to make it this far. The taste of his cock was driving him wild, but he felt so honored by this show of trust that it made it a little easier for him to control himself.

Breathing calmly through his nose, he developed a rhythm, bobbing his head at the speed that seemed to make Kaneki moan the most. If he got any louder, he might wake the others, so he hoped that Kaneki was still able to keep that in mind, even as he drove him farther and farther away from rational thought with the things he was doing with his mouth.

Kaneki was already like putty in his hands, completely relaxed and boneless, letting him do as he pleased with him. Tsukiyama could detect that there was just a little bit of tension left, but that would fade soon enough as well. Kaneki probably hadn't expected him to keep him down his throat for so long. He looked like he was drowning in pleasure, one hand pressed to his forehead, his eyes just barely staying open. The constant rhythm he was using seemed to be working very well.

Unfortunately, though he was proud of his skill, Tsukiyama still eventually needed to breathe. When he pulled up, he noticed Kaneki looking at him.

“Were you thinking about biting me?” he asked.

“A little,” Tsukiyama admitted. “But now I'm thinking about how tasty you look.”

Mumbling something to himself, Kaneki reached out and put a hand on the top of his head. “Don't get any crazy ideas. You're... doing good so far.”

Tsukiyama felt the black veins around his eyes tighten. “My thanks. I'm very glad to hear that,” he said, wrapping his fingers around Kaneki's cock. Keeping his eyes on Kaneki's, he swiped his tongue over his upper lip and slowly stroked his cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit on the tip. Kaneki broke the stare and squeezed his eyes shut, a hissed breath escaping from between his clenched teeth. It was good to know that he'd been enjoying what he had given him so far, but Tsukiyama knew that he could go one step farther.

Making sure he caught Kaneki's eyes once more, he made him watch as he brought two of his fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around them to get them nice and wet, then brought them down. At that point, Kaneki's strong expression had crumbled, replaced by something needy, showing just how much he wanted it. His hips shifted and he spread his legs open a little wider for him in invitation.

Tsukiyama placed the first finger at his entrance, slid it in slowly, and felt surprised when it went in without resistance. The second followed similarly, easily sliding in all the way to the knuckle. He kept them there for a moment without moving them, just letting Kaneki get a feel for it as he guided his cock back to his lips. As he resumed his rhythm, he began to match it with the movements of his wrist, pushing his fingers into him in languid, deep strokes.

He could already taste the douce-amère flavor of his precum as it leaked from the tip, gracing the back of his tongue. The taste made his vision blur for a second or two, but his purpose was still at the forefront of his mind, held steady with the rhythm he'd set. It felt like his taste was doing something to him, though; changing something inside of him. He was hungering for him in a way that was different from usual.

Continuing to move his fingers inside of him, he took his lips off for a moment to breathe and nuzzled his cheek against his cock, smearing precum and saliva across the side of his face. “You're really the best. Simply the best, Kaneki-kun. I think I just got a glimpse of Heaven.”

“Idiot,” Kaneki muttered, his voice low and strained. “Don't stop.”

His lips were quivering, and it looked like it took a lot of effort for him to keep his hips from moving. He still had one hand in Tsukiyama's hair, his fingers flexing intermittently to silently command him. With him barely holding on, it would only take a little more and he was going to come undone.

Tsukiyama wanted that. He wanted to finally push him over the edge so he could taste even more of him. His teeth were aching to sink into his flesh, but he wanted to taste the unique, bittersweet flavor of his cum even more. It seemed different now, like the heat was changing it. Whatever it was, it was doing things to him as well. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this, like he would be satisfied to stay there between Kaneki's parted knees forever, craving his cum.

Hungering for it, he wrapped his lips back around him and sucked heavily on the tip, swirling his tongue around it, trying to coax it out of him. He heard Kaneki let out a rough gasp, felt his other hand join the first to tightly grip his hair. Finally, it seemed that he'd done it. Kaneki wasn't resisting any longer, seeking whatever it was that would let him see his own glimpse of heavenly bliss.

“Tsukiyama-san,” he gasped. “Ts-tsukiyama-san...”

Tsukiyama hummed around him and relaxed his jaw, letting Kaneki do as he pleased with his mouth. His cock glided across his tongue and shot to the back of his throat, almost catching him by surprise for a second. Tsukiyama remembered to breathe through his nose, and the smell of him eased him into a euphoric state, intoxicating him, making it even easier for him to remain calm as Kaneki fucked his throat.

Just as he was even starting to think he enjoyed the feeling of the head of Kaneki's cock ramming against his throat, it was over all too soon. Thankfully, Kaneki stilled his hips and came over his tongue, giving Tsukiyama the one thing he had been waiting for. He greedily tightened his lips around him and sucked to make sure he got it all out of him, twisting his fingers around inside of him a little more before he pulled off with a satisfied, blissed-out smile.

“My thanks,” he said, licking his lips. He saw Kaneki narrow his eyes when he lifted his hand and cleaned off his fingers. “Every part of you tastes good. Especially right now while you're like this.”

Unsure of how to respond, Kaneki turned his eyes to his own body. “I feel a little better now, I guess. It's still there, but it feels like it calmed down for now. On the other hand... It looks like I passed it on to you now.”

That was for sure. Tsukiyama still didn't feel quite like himself. When he looked down at Kaneki's body, knowing that he had been the one to satisfy him and calm his heat, he felt a rush of something possessive and territorial. “I have no intention of leaving now. You'll have to fight me if you want me to leave this room. I won't allow you to leave, either. If one of the others smells you like this before I have my chance at you, I might just have to kill them.”

“What the hell are you-”

“You said yourself, didn't you? Those men who flattered you started fighting over you. You wouldn't want me to hurt Banjou-san or any of the others, would you?”

Kaneki stared at him for another few moments. “It sounds like you're trying to threaten me,” he said. Though it looked like he had calmed down, his left eye was still a deep black and a wicked grin curled his lips. “You're the one who won't be leaving this room.”

For a heart-stopping moment, Tsukiyama feared for his life and braced himself.

...But nothing came.

Kaneki coughed and reached behind the bed to retrieve a few tissues to clean himself, then pulled out the covers so he could crawl into bed. He rested his head against the pillow and slid over to make more room. “Anyway, go get the light.”

Tsukiyama clutched at the front of his shirt, feeling like he needed a moment to recover. “Wh... What was that? I thought you were going to kill me.”

Cracking open an eye, Kaneki gave him an amused laugh. “I have to keep you in check somehow, don't I? You get carried away too easily. It's funny. Now,” he patted the place on the bed next to him, “lay down here if you want. The bed's huge, but I'm not letting you under the covers. Dogs sleep on top of the sheets.”

He should have expected as much. It was a fair trade, though.

After he turned off the lights, he needed to feel his way around the dark room to find a place to put his suit jacket. It wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep in that.

It sounded like Kaneki was already steadily on his way to falling asleep, his breathing becoming slow and even. Without the light, the sound of the rain outside the window seemed louder. Looking at the outline of Kaneki's form in the darkness, Tsukiyama felt something unusual scratch at his heart, similar to that possessive feeling, yet somehow different...

“I don't have to worry about you hurting me in my sleep, do I?” Kaneki asked, his voice coming as a surprise even though it had only been a couple of minutes.

“No.”

He got onto the bed and laid down in the open space, feeling separated from him even though he was right there. The memory of Kaneki's face from earlier resurfaced in his mind; his dripping hair, his lost eyes, and the way he looked at him like someone he could rely on. Closing his eyes, he kept that image on the back of his eyelids and folded his hands over his stomach.

It gave him the most unsettling feeling.

As long as he remembered that face, he was afraid that he could never hurt him.


End file.
